Healthcare-associated infections (HAIs) are infections that are acquired by patients during the course of receiving treatment for other health conditions. According to recent studies, one in every twenty hospitalized patients will acquire an infection during the course of receiving healthcare treatment for a different condition. In terms of the economic impact, studies estimate the overall annual direct medical costs of HAIs range between $28.4 and $45 billion. The medical facility must typically bear the cost of the HAI which puts a strain on the finances of the healthcare provider.